Romeo y Julieta Revisited
by Einaqua Black
Summary: ¿Por qué la historia que se considera la más romántica del mundo tiene que tener un final tan absurdo? He aquí una versión... diferente, para los inconformistas.


_Voz en off_: así como Romeo y Julieta pertenecen a William Shakespeare y la conducta del tercer sujeto está basada en cierto carismático personaje de Terry Pratchett, todo lo que os pueda sorprender y o fascinar se creó en mi alocada cabeza.

**Acto último (intento de muerte de la estupidez colectiva)  
**

-… ¡Ojos míos, lanzad vuestra última mirada! ¡Brazo, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y vosotros, ¡Oh, labios! Puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte –y sin dubitaciones, Romeo tomó el frasco de veneno-. ¡Ven, amargo conductor! ¡Ven, guía fatal! ¡Tú, desesperado piloto, lanza ahora de golpe, para que…

-¡Tú! ¡Quieto! –una voz atronadora, que sonaba como planchas de plomo al caer sobre granito, retumbó sobre su pecho, cortándole tanto el discurso como la respiración. Romeo se giró para ver quién había hablado, mientras a duras penas sujetaba el frasco de veneno que había estado a punto de dejar caer.

Una oscura silueta atravesaba la sala acercándose a él apresuradamente, acompañada del sonido de unos pies huesudos al pisar el frío mármol. Su majestuosa figura se veía ensombrecida por el gesto disgustado en su rostro calavérico, a pesar de estar semioculto en una capucha. Sólo se detuvo cuando sus titilantes órbitas oculares estuvieron a pocos centímetros de los ojos del joven, que la miraba con una expresión sorprendida, o más bien asustada…, bueno, horrorizada… o quizás sería más correcto decir que con una mezcla de todas ellas. La Muerte estiró una de sus huesudas manos y le arrebató bruscamente el frasco de veneno.

-¡Serás necio! ¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que ella está viva?! En vez de convertirte en el símbolo del suicidio por estupidez encuentra un poco de sensatez en tu sobre-hormonada cabeza, espabila a tu esposa y vivid una hermosa vida juntos, quizás hasta os queráis divorciar.

Romeo permaneció unos instantes más en estado de shock, mientras la Muerte le observaba esperando algún tipo de reacción. Finalmente, con una expresión de tormento insuperable comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Es que ya ni siquiera podré morir con un poco de cordura…? No puedo seguir viviendo por más tiempo, mi mente intenta hacerme creer que seguís viva, mas sé que no es cierto, ya no queda lugar para mi en el mundo de los vivos, lleváos mi alma -y mientras decía esto, cogió una daga que llevaba guardada-…

-Esto ya es demasiado, no me pagan lo suficiente.

¡PLAF!

Romeo cayó inconsciente tras el mamporro que le asestó la Muerte, después, ella se sentó a esperar pacientemente a que Julieta despertara.

Y tan sólo cinco minutos después…

-¡Esposo mío! Más ¿qué veo? Una daga tiene entre sus manos. ¡Cruel! No espe…

-¡Quieta ahí! Ese Romeo tan pardillo no está muerto, tan sólo inconsciente, en breve despertará…

Julieta se giró para mirarla a la cara.

-¡Oh, la Muerte ha venido a llevarme con ella! ¡Seamos breves entonces! –cogió la daga de Romeo- ¡Oh daga bienechora! ¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muer…

¡PLAF!

Con un suspiro, la Muerte hizo crujir sus huesudas falanges tras haber asestado el segundo golpe.

-¡Malditos sean los romanticones empedernidos! ¡Como si no tuviera yo ya bastante con los emos, haciéndome ir de un lado para otro y todo para falsas alarmas! Pero no, un numeroso grupo de adolescentes amargados no era suficiente aliciente para mi, tenía que haber también una tribu de estúpidos empalagosos, cualquiera diría que en vez de quererse simplemente están buscando desesperadamente una excusa para no verse, muy bien, pues en tal caso que se busquen un abogado especializado en asuntos matrimoniales, o una terapia de pareja, como la gente normal, pero que dejen de enturbiar el mundo con cuentos lacrimógenos, tanto drama y ¿para qué? ¡Si el mar está lleno de peces! Que no, que en el contrato no decía nada de tarados emocionales, a este paso me pido la jubilación anticipada.

Tras estas palabras, la Muerte abandonó la sala, dejando un profundo silencio. Sólo dedicó un último pensamiento para aquellos dos jóvenes: deseó, para sus adentros, que al primero en despertar se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de comprobar las constantes vitales del otro.


End file.
